STAR WARS - A Synopsis of Episode 2
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: The result of a writing exercise, in which I map out what I feel happens in SW:Ep.2...


Star Wars : Episode Two - "The Clone Wars"  
a synopsis, written by Stephen R. Sobotka, Jr.  
Science-Fantasy/Adventure - 7,500 Words

#

**Author's Disclaimer** - This is an original piece of work, based on characters, situations and information from the movies of **George Lucas**, entited "Star Wars". This is NOT the actual synopsis of the upcoming 'prequel', nor is it to be taken as canon for the movie's script. This was done purely as a writer's exercise, and for sheer entertainment only. It is not intended for use to gain money or any sort of material gain whatsoever. If anyone from **Lucas Arts**, **Lucas Films** or any party attached to the entity that is **George Lucas** views this synopsis, please view it only as a free entertainment piece and a showcase for my writing talent. Please do not sue.

Additionally, the characters of **Ken & Lia Mishu** and **Gred Samov** are original characters of my own creation. They are not to be used in any format of media (written/print, audio, video, etc.) without strict WRITTEN permission from myself.

That said, enjoy the story!

#

> > STAR WARS
>> 
>> EPISODE TWO - "Enter The Clone Wars"
>> 
>> The Old Republic is in a transitory state.
>> 
>> Ten years after the election of **SENATOR PALPATINE** to the office of Supreme Chancellor, several of his programs to strengthen the defense of the peoples of the Republic have come into power. Despite protests from certain members of the Senate, the beginnings of a new Republic army, **THE IMPERIAL CORPS**, are starting to emerge from the training facilities and academies through out the Core Systems. With the aid of engineers from several worlds, new ships start to appear, allowing the Imperial Navy to make its presence known in the System. 
>> 
>> On the capital planet of Coruscant, the Jedi Knight **OBI-WAN KENOBI** is progressing with his training of his Padawan apprentice, **ANAKIN SKYWALKER**. Even though he is well past the age normally acceptable for someone to train in the Jedi arts, Anakin is proving to be a very apt student in the ways of the force. Despite this, some on the Jedi High Council still have misgivings to his being allowed to train, even though he is fast approaching the level of skill needed to become a Jedi Knight himself.
>> 
>> Meanwhile, on an Rim World known as **PASHT**, a Republic settlement is about to receive a supplies shipment, oblivious to the approach of an unknown and sinister ship

****

PART I

On the planet PASHT, a Corellian freighter is about to deliver a much needed shipment of goods and materials for an outlying Republic colony. At one point, the controller for the planet's sole port facility reports that sensors have detected an unregistered ship coming in behind the freighter. When the freighter's captain attempts to contact the unknown ship, he gets no reply. About to alert the planet, the captain suddenly spies six more ships behind the first one. The freighter's communication's system is jammed, then, before the captain can act, the six blow the freighter away.

On the planet below, the controller sees the sensor image of the freighter blink out, then return. When he contacts the ship to inquire about their status, the captain's voice comes back, stating that everything is fine, and that the unknown ship was nothing more than a ghost echo of some unexplained phenomenon. When the controller gives the landing clearance, the pilot of the unknown ship—which is now assuming the identity of the freighter –replies in the captain's voice that he acknowledges, and that they will be landing shortly.

A while later, as the colony goes on it's routine business, the unknown ship thunders down, firing on the port defenses (minimal as they are). In short order, the ship lands and it's cargo disembarks: rank upon rank of armored soldiers. The colony's militia tries to defend the populace, but its no good and by the end of the day, the entire colony is under control of the unknown soldiers.

***

Elsewhere on the capital planet of CORUSCANT, in the Jedi Training Hall, a group of Padawan Apprentices and their masters are watching as a Jedi Knight and his Apprentice go through a series of training exercises with their lightsabers. Also watching are two members of the Jedi Council—MASTER MACE WINDU and MASTER YODA—who have a keen interest in the Apprentice; ANAKIN SKYWALKER. As the exercise progresses, the Jedi Knight, OBI-WAN KENOBI, uses the Force to control a pair of Seeker drones. Their beam stingers force Anakin to keep on the defensive, while he has to concentrate on Kenobi's attacks. In the end, Anakin uses a surprise move to disable the drones, and nearly put his lightsaber through his master's middle.

Later, Anakin is speaking to Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi. Yoda tells him his skills are much improved, and he is turning into a powerful prospective Jedi. However, Yoda reminds him of the talk they had back when the Council reviewed him (before the Liberation of NABOO from the Trade Federation); Anakin still has much fear in him, and it is still due to his feelings for his mother SHMI SKYWALKER, who was left behind on TATOOINE. Master Windu tells Anakin that he must resolve this fear. So, with the permission of the Council, Anakin is going to be allowed to return to Tatooine with his Master, so they can liberate Shmi from WATTO, the junk dealer who once owned Anakin as a slave.

As Anakin and Kenobi leave the presence of the two Masters, the young Apprentice asks how they will be able to afford to pay for his mother's freedom. Kenobi suggests they visit an old friend to seek their help.

***

Later, in another location on Coruscant, the two Jedi arrive at the Ambassadorial Suite for the planet Naboo. There, they are met by none other than JAR-JAR BINKS. Since his days as a General in the Gungan army, the still accident-prone Jar-Jar is now a diplomatic liaison for the Gungan people, working in concert with the elected leader of the Naboo people. Together, the Jedi and Jar-Jar enter the suite, where their former comrade and friend, QUEEN AMEDALIA, is speaking with the SUPREME CHANCELLOR PALPETINE over some matter concerning the Naboo. She welcomes her two old friends (Anakin more warmly than Kenobi), and asks what they are there for. Before they speak, Chancellor Palpetine excuses himself so that they can speak in private.

Kenobi tells Amedalia about the Jedi Council's permission to allow Anakin to go free his mother, if she is still with Watto, and states that they will need help to pay for her freedom. The Queen tells them she will do all she can to help them. She orders her retainer to call up her personal ship, and tells Anakin that a sum of monitory units (something more workable than Republic Credit) will be waiting for him when the ship is ready to go. With much thanks, Anakin and Kenobi depart.

Unseen by the two Jedi, Chancellor Palpatine is watching their departure from a diplomatic air-speeder across from the Naboo Suites.

*****

PART II

The next day, Anakin and Kenobi, with the astromech droid R2-D2 in tow, arrive at the platform where the Queen's ship awaits them. Also awaiting them is the Queen's loyal guards, COMMANDER PANAKA, who is under orders to bring the Jedi to Tatooine and back again. As the preparations for take off come to a close, Anakin tells his master that he is nervous; will his mother still remember him after seven long years? Will she even still be in servitude to Watto? Kenobi tells Anakin to trust in the Force, and the two board the ship. In moments, the sleek Naboo heavy cruiser is soaring into the stars, preparing for the jump to lightspeed.

Unseen by the ship, due to the heavy traffic over Coruscant, a ship that looks very similar to the SITH INFILTRATOR from Episode I hovers just outside of the planetary orbit. In the darkened cockpit, a hologram of DARTH SIDIOUS is speaking to the pilot, telling her to shadow the Jedi, and not to reveal himself until the time is right to strike. His plans are about to come into place, and the next target is very close to where the Jedi are headed to. The pilot's reply is masked by the revving of sub-light engines, but it is enough to tell that she acknowledges Darth Sidious as "Master".

***

Soon enough, the Naboo cruiser arrives in Tatooine space. Anakin looks on the world he left behind, and is very maudlin one moment, but the next he is nervous and determined to find his mother. Kenobi instructs the pilot to land at MOS ESPO, the last known place they left Shmi Skywalker.

A short while later, using a mini speeder retrieved from the ships hold, Kenobi, Anakin, Artoo, and a small contingent of Naboo soldiers soar into the suburbs, headed for the junk shop owned by Watto. Arriving, they discover that the shop is still there—looking a bit more run down—and, to the surprise of Anakin, his former protocol droid, C-3PO, is now working for Watto, and looking a lot more complete than he was seven years ago. Watto soon emerges from the back of the shop, not recognizing Anakin at first, but when Anakin tells him that they are there for Shmi Skywalker, Watto suddenly has his moment of total recall. But, he is sad' to say, Shmi is no longer his slave. He sold her to a GORBA HUTT, who is one of the notorious JABBA THE HUTT's lesser relatives. The Hutt took her to another port called MOS EISLEY. 

A bit angry, Anakin is calmed by Kenobi, who states they will go to speak to Gorba to buy Shmi's freedom. Anakin does however buy Threepio from Watto, who is nearly glad to be rid of the prissy protocol droid. As they leave Mos Espo, from a sand bluff not to far away the dark figure from the Infiltrator is watching through a pair of macrobinoculars. When the Jedi are safely on their way, the figure mounts an air speeder and follows them at a desecrate distance

***

Back on Coruscant, The Senate is receiving reports from a member of the Imperial Corps—a young Commander named TARKIN—who is telling the senators about the "unknown forces" attacking Republic holdings in the Outer Rim. So far, no information can be gleaned on the invaders, save that they use deception and stealth, and their forces always seem to outnumber the local militia by three-to-one. When one senator motions that the Imperial Corps be sent in to aid the stricken colonies, Chancellor Palpatine counters that the Corps doesn't have the proper capital ships to support such actions; at best, they have only heavy cruisers and light battleships. For the time being, until more can be learned about this new foe, the Senate cannot risk sending in Imperial troops.

***

On Tatooine, the Jedi contingent has arrived in MOS EISLEY, where they begin looking for a means to speak with Gorba Hutt. Deciding to split up, Kenobi takes some of the Naboo soldiers with him, and Panaka takes the rest, leaving Anakin with Artoo and Threepio. The three parties split off and begin to scour the port city.

At one point, Kenobi seems to sense he is being followed. He tells the soldiers to spread out, and he sets off down one street alone. The dark figure tails him for a while, following the elusive Jedi down around one corner after another. Kenobi then puts on a burst of Force-fed speed, forcing the shadow-figure to catch upbut when the pursuer comes around into a clear space formed by a small square, Kenobi is gone.

Anakin soon comes to a bar called THE TABAR PIT': a place that offers gambling, drink, and other seedy pastimes. Sensing something in the Force, Anakin decides to go in, but a bouncer forces him to leave the droids outside. Taking a comlink, Anakin tells Artoo to stay in touch. Unknown to him, another dark shadow across the street (this one definetly masculine) watches him enter the bar before it slips out of sight.

Inside, the bar is a true den of dark decadence. Making his way through, Anakin uses his Jedi training to make himself unnoticeable and unimportant, so as not to provoke the more hostile types inside. Observing all he can, he spies a young Hutt settled along one wall of the bar, under attendance by several alien women. The Hutt calls out for the band to play, before he growls for a serving girl to bring him some more drink. The girl is slow to move, so one of the Hutt's men gives her a swift kick, sending her flying nearly to Anakin's feet. Deciding to be discreet, Anakin does not move to help the girl, but an older woman does, glaring at the Hutt as she gets the girl set to rights. It's then that Anakin receives a shock: the woman is SHMI SKYWALKER, his mother!

Casting off discretion, the young Padawan goes to his mother, eager to tell her he has returned to free her. But, one of the henchmen trips him, sending him sprawling. Anakin's first reaction is to defend himself, and is soon facing several of the Hutt's men in a beginning of a bar fight. He manages to call to Artoo to call for Kenobi and the rest, but is soon forced to keep his attention on the fight. Eventually, he manages to get next to Shmi, just in time to tell her he is her son. At first, she cannot believe it, but when he selfishly defends her from two attacks, she begins to believe.

Suddenly, Kenobi is there, helping to get Anakin and Shmi out of the fight. But, before they can get away, Kenobi is dragged back into the press of fighters, while shouting for Anakin to get his mother to safety.

*****

PART III

When they finally extract themselves from the bar, Anakin tells his mother to go to the waiting Naboo soldiers, who are waiting just around the corner, as well as Artoo and Threepio. He then plunges back into help his master, who finally uses his lightsaber to damage the bar's support struts, forcing everyone in the bar to abandon the fight and evacuate.

Headed around the corner, the droids and Shmi are within sight of the Naboo soldiers. But, before they get much closer, a dark figure drops from a rooftop above. Threepio is knocked down, and something unseen shoves Artoo over like a garbage can. Just as Kenobi and Anakin come around the corner too, the shadow man ignites a crimson-colored lightsaber. In shock, neither Jedi can move as the shadow man plunges the blade into Shmi's chest, wounding her just like Qui-Gon Jinn was. Amid Anakin's cry of horror, the Naboo soldiers try to come to Shmi's aid by firing their blasters. The man activates a second energy blade, and, as the Kenobi watches with a sense of deja-vu, he deflects their shots, and turns to cut several down.

Finally reacting, Kenobi charges in with his blade drawn, while Anakin goes to his mother's side. There is a brief fight between Kenobi and the shadow man, but when the Jedi is pushed away by a Force-shove, the shadow man leaps back up onto the roof, where a waiting speeder bike whisks him away. The soldiers fire after him, but Kenobi tells them to stop; it's no use to waste energy.

Meanwhile, Anakin is tearfully holding his dying mother, telling her to hang on. Shmi tell him it's too late for her. He cries that it can't be, that he has to free her from this place. She tells him that she is already free, and with a last touch of her hand to his face, she dies.

***

A short while later, back at the ship, the news of the mission's failure is sent to Masters Windu and Yoda on Coruscant. This saddens the Jedi, and worries them when they learn of the attacker. Kenobi reports that the person acted and looked for all purposes just like the mysterious Sith warrior that he killed on Naboo. Yoda is very concerned. How can a man be killed, yet appear to be alive years afterward? It's then that they tell Kenobi about the attacks on the Rim worlds, and the unknown forces. Kenobi asks if it could be the Trade Federation again, but Windu reports that a recent discovery reveals that the soldiers of this new force are human. But, strange in a way the Jedi cannot perceive just yet.

About that time, a small Naboo cruiser arrives at the landing site, and Queen Amedala—as her handmaid PADAMIE NABERRIE—emerges. She felt some intuition that she should come to help Anakin and Kenobi, and is very saddened by the news Shmi was killed. She goes to find Anakin, who is brooding in a cabin aboard the larger ship, guarded by a despondent Artoo and Threepio. They let her in without any questions or complaint. Amedala finds Anakin inside and tries to comfort him, but he resists at first. He blames himself for not acting fast enough to stop his mother from being killed, but Amedala tells him it's not his fault. He couldn't help it, since he had to save Kenobi. She tells him to remember his teachings, and that while he may be strong in the Force, he can't control everything in the universe. Anakin mutters something along the lines of someday I will.', and reluctantly lets himself be comforted by Amadala.

***

Later that night, Shmi Skywalker's mortal form is put to rest on a bonfire, while Kenobi, Padamie, Anakin, Panaka, and the droids look on. At one point during the mourning Anakin and Padamie had discovered they had deep feelings for one another (as evident by the way they stood close while watching the pyre). When the ceremony is ended, Anakin asks Kenobi what they must do now? Kenobi reveals that the Council has told them to seek out the shadow man, and learn of his real identity and how he came to acquire Force powers. Anakin swears that he will find this shadow man and make him pay for Shmi's death, but Kenobi cautions him to restrain his emotions

*****

PART IV

Elsewhere, the unknown army has attacked an unprecedented thirty more colonies, this time ones that are inside the Rim boundaries. It seems the enemy has decided to begin plundering their way towards the Core Systems. The Senate is in an uproar, calling for immediate action to be taken to stop the invaders. Unable to reason with the panicky members of the Senate, Chancellor Palpatine finally agrees to send in what available forces and ships the Imperial Corps can spare. As the Senate disperses, Palpatine calls over a pair of men who are dressed in the uniforms of an Imperial Corps officer. He tells them to prepare to move their forces out, but to send a message to their base at Kendoro V.

Word is also sent to the Jedi Council; the Senate has requested that a muster of some of the larger armies of some of the delegates be joined together into a Republic Fleet to be sent along with the Imperials. At the delegate's request, they ask that a representative of the Jedi lead their forces, so that they may add support to the Imperials. With some trepidation, Master Windu accepts a commission as the Commanding Admiral in charge of the Republic Fleet.

***

Meanwhile, the Jedi are still searching for the shadow man, having sensed he is no longer on the planet. But, they cannot trace where he might have gone once off the surface of Tatooine. After exhausting several options, Panaka is about to tell the pilot to return them to Coruscant. Kenobi interrupts, telling them they haven't tried using the Force. He tells Anakin to take the controls, and to use his instincts to guide them to the proper place. Anakin is slightly unsure this will work (he's still feeling remorse over loosing Shmi), but he closes his eyes and concentrates. Soon, he has the Naboo ship pointed on a vector that takes them out of the system, and, engaging the hyperdrive, they are gone.

During the course of the trip through hyperspace, Anakin and Amadala have a private moment to speak to one another about their feelings. It's brief, since Kenobi comes in to tell the young queen she needs to speak to her people on Coruscant. When she leaves, Anakin questions Kenobi on whether or not Jedi are allowed to marry. This surprises the older Jedi, but he settles down to answer it to the best of his knowledge.

In the cockpt, Amadalia has Artoo get a comlink to Coruscant. Speaking with Jar Jar (who happened to be there at the time) she learns of the mobilization of the Imperial Corps, and more detail on the enemy army. She relays what they are doing, and tells Jar Jar to pass on the information to her people in the capital. He also relays the word of the Republic Fleet and the Imperial Forces, as well as a surprising note: Admiral Windu has given field commissions to Kenobi and Anakin—making Kenobi a General, and Anakin his Lieutenant. Further, when they have finished with their search, the two Jedi are to rendezvous with the Republic Fleet as soon as they can. 

As the ship prepares to drop out of hyperspace. Anakin and Kenobi return to the controls to guide it in. When they emerge in normal space, they are near what appears to be a small planet next to a dwarf star. At once, the Naboo ship is attacked by several ships (which look like the ones from the beginning of the movie). A small asteroid field provides the heroes with some protection, but it's only after a harrowing chase that they manage to loose their attackers before they head down to the planet to land in a location to hide them from the enemy ship's scanners..

Soon after landing, the party is forced to make a decision. On the way down, Anakin and Kenobi sensed a tremor in the Force, emanating from the direction of a large structure in the distance. It is enough to bear investigating, but highly unlikely for all of them to go as a group. However, they might still be found by whom ever was piloting the ships that attacked them, so it wouldn't be safe for them to remain in one place. It is finally decided that Anakin and Kenobi will go in one direction, while Panaka and Amedalla will head further inland, in hopes to keep the strange forces from following them.

*****

PART V

A while later, Anakin and Kenobi come upon what appears to be a guard picket station. Men in strange armor are standing watch, with a couple of air speeders. Kenobi wonders if they are somehow connected to the ships that tried to blast them. Anakin says there's one way to find out, and he devises a plan to distract the guards, with him and Kenobi using some well placed Force tricks. In moments, they knock out the guards, but not before they are discovered by another pair in another speeder. Forced to take action, the two Jedi take the one speeder and lead the other guards on a chase through the jungle; headed along a river bank, over a waterfall, and through a rocky grotto. In the end, they loose their pursuers, but are hampered when the speeder activates some sort of auto-pilot.

***

At a junction point over the planet _______, The Republic Fleet is gathering. All ready, several reports of the enemy forces attacking the outer Core Systems are filtering back, with every indication that the forces are headed for one of two possible targets: the planet Alderran, or a colony world of the Mon Calamari. Admiral Windu has been in contact with Commander Tarkin, who is in charge of the Imperial Forces. They both have differing views; Windu feels the next attack will be at Alderran, while Tarkin is certain the attack will come over the Mon Calamari colony. The two debate, and eventually Windu makes the decision to hold the Republic Fleet back at Alderran; the Imperials will have to tough it out without their aid.

***

Back on the strange planet, Amedalia and Panaka are making good progress, when they discover a camouflaged star-port; a military star-port. Investigating closer, they discover that the ships are massive troop carriers, and nearly tens of thousands of troops are there, waiting to board the ships. Amedalia feels this has something to do with the invaders, but how did they get a base so far inside the territories of the Republic? Panaka recommends contacting the Jedi to warn them, but suddenly a squad of armored guards appears, and the Naboo contingent is taken prisoner.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Kenobi arrive at a large mountain-based facility, hiding in the storage compartment of the speeder before it lands. They then elude several guards, all wearing armor similar to the kind worn by the invaders. It is then that they decide to explore the place, but, in doing so they get separated when a company of guards troops by.

Kenobi ventures further into the facility, eventually finding a way down deeper into several sub-levels below the surface. It's during this that he happens upon a small detention center, which appears to be lightly manned for such a large installation. He investigates, subduing a guard to gain access to the center's records: they reveal only a couple of prisoners, who are recorded as transient traders. Kenobi heads for the cells that have the traders, who turn out to be two men and a female, locked into wall binders and obviously showing signs of mistreatment. The Jedi releases them, and learns their names in the process: KEN MISHU, a heavy-set man with a beard and reddish hair; his ship pilot GRED SAMOV, an older gray haired main; and LIA MISHU, Ken's younger, fair-haired sister. The three traders are glad to be freed, but they can tell Kenobi little about the facility. They had been forced down after they had flown into the system by strange ships, and were captured shortly thereafter.

Kenobi promises to lead them to safety, and the four start to leave the detention area when the noise of approaching troops echoes down the cell bay. Telling Lia and Gred to stay behind, Ken and Kenobi sneak up to the main bay, where the Jedi is shocked to see Panaka and Amedala—as well as half of the ship's crew—being escorted by the armored guards, while a man in an officer's uniform prepares to process them in.

*****

PART VI

Elsewhere, the Imperial Fleet has arrived at Mon Calamari, and is setting up pickets and preparing the planet and her defenses. Commander Tarkin is instrumental in getting things done, and he reports quickly back to the Republic Council—and Chancellor Palpatine—on their progress. Tarkin does make comment about the Republic forces refusing to join the Imperials, and this reflects negatively on Master Windu and the Jedi.

Just then, one of the early warning picket ships sends a message: unknown ships are emerging from hyperspace over the main star of the Calamari system. Tarkin immediately puts the Imperial Forces on alert!

***

Back on the facility, Anakin has been forced further and further along into the base, and at one point has stumbled on an incredible find: in a central chamber, rows and rows of long cylinders line the stepped walls, all seeming to be tied in to a central distribution system of some kind. What he has found is the first of several SPARTTI CHAMBERS that are being housed in the base. Further examination reveals that the cylinders are linked to a massive bank of computers, all of which are sending a program of some kind of education data into the cylinders.

Curious, he cracks open one, and a body slides out, covered in a nutrient gel. For a moment, Anakin probes the being's mind with the Force, and is shocked to find that the body doesn't hold a mind' in the general sense. It's nothing more than a live shell. Anakin then comes to the realization that EVERY cylinder in the chamber holds one of these creatures, and they're all the same person. Clones, to use a more common term. Shocked, he leaves the chamber to go find Kenobi but a sudden compelling presence in the Force makes him turn away, and head further into the facility.

***

Down in the detention center, Kenobi has come up with a plan to save Amedala and Panaka, but he runs the risk of getting caught. Ken Mishu and his sister offer to help, as does Gred. Together, they take the weapons Kenobi appropriated from the guard he subdued. They wait in a partial cul-de-sac as the guards start to march Panaka and the Naboo crew down to their cells. At the right moment, Kenobi and his allies spring out, and free the Naboo fighters. With his friends free (for the moment) Kenobi asks where Amedala is. Panaka reports she was taken by the officer to another part of the facility.

Forced to make a quick decision, Kenobi splits the Naboo contingent into two parts: one, along with himself and Panaka will go to free Amedala and regroup with Anakin. The rest will go with Ken, Lia and Gred to find a transport to take them back to their ship. Ken says he must go with Kenobi, because he knows the most likely place the officer took the young queen: the interrogation room further up in the facility. Kenobi agrees, and the parties split up.

***

Elsewhere, Anakin has arrived at what appears to be the facility's main power core—a towering structure, not unlike the one in the Naboo palace—and here, he has found a computer terminal that allows for the copying of files onto data chips. Quickly, he accesses the main network and makes a copy of all the files pertaining to the cylinder chambers below. That done, he is about to leave, when his comlink chirps: it's Kenobi, telling him that the forces here have captured Amedala, and to quickly join him for the rescue effort.

Anakin tells him that he is on his way, but before he gets to the main access lift across the chamber, the doors open and the stranger in black robes from Tatooine emerges.

*****

PART VII

Back at Alderan, Admiral Windu is given a message from the communications officer on watch: a message from the Imperials has arrived, calling for the Republic forces to pull out from Alderan and head for Mon Calamari, as the enemy is attacking there. Admiral Windu feels a slight hesitation, since he is certain that the enemy will strike here as well.

Just then, the regional governor BAIL ORGANA, arrives on the bridge. He's been receiving word from the Senate about the impending attack, and has also monitored the transmission from the Imperial Corps. While he's flattered that Admiral Windu is concerned for the safety of his planet and the people, he's livid that the Jedi are disregarding a call for aid from the Corps. Windu tries to reason with the young governor, but in the end Bail leaves with the remark that the Senate will soon rectify things

Back at Mon Calamari, where the Imperials are forming up to repel the invaders, a message returns from the Republic Fleet. Commander Tarkin reads it to his advisors: Admiral Windu sends his regrets, but he still feels that the fleet is needed to protect Alderan. The Imperial commander is not totally surprised, but instead of ranting, he turns and orders his troops into action. With or without the Republic Fleet, the Imperial Fleet _will_ protect the colony at all costs.

***

On ________, Anakin backs away from the stranger in black, who soon reveals himself to be no other than DARTH MAUL (whom was thought to have died at Kenobi's hand on Naboo). Maul calmly circles Anakin, taunting his allegiance to the Jedi. After all, could the Jedi free his mother from slavery? Can they really give him true power over his own life and destiny? Anakin retorts that he has nothing to lose from becoming a Jedi, but Maul counters that he has so much to gain by becoming an agent of the Dark Side of the Force. Emotions war within Anakin, and the Sith Lord capitalizes on this by asking the young Jedi about his mother. Could Anakin have saved her if he had more power than just his Jedi skills?

At the mention of his mother, Anakin starts to get angry. He blames the Sith for his mother's death, since it was obviously Maul that struck her down. Maul replies with a challenge: if Anakin wants to avenge his mother, then he has no other choice. With that, Anakin pulls out his lightsaber. Maul turns his own weapon on, and the two square off in what appears to be the beginning of a major duel.

***

Elsewhere, Kenobi has used his Force tricks to cloud the minds of a pair of guards. They think they have captured him, and are escorting him to the officer in charge. Entering a sealed chamber, Kenobi is brought before the officer, COMMANDER DESSK. Dessk is in the middle of questioning Ameldala, and isn't too pleased with the interruption. Dessk dismisses the guards, telling them to take Kenobi to the detention center. Suddenly, Kenobi frees himself (having fixed the binders the guards used to not work), and cuts the guards down with his lightsaber. Panaka and Ken appear with blasters blazing, turning the room into chaos. Eventually, the enemy guards are killed, and Amedala is freed.

But, as the four try to leave the interrogation room, a wounded Dessk manages to trigger the alarm before he too is dead. This causes several blast shield doors to start to close, sealing off the entire level. At one point, Panaka and Ken are cut off from Kenobi and Amelala. While the others try to get the door open, the stranger that chased Kenobi on Tatoonie suddenly appears - a female Sith named Aurra Sing - who orders Kenobi to surrender the queen. He refuses, and suddenly finds himself locked in a lightsaber duel with her. Unable to do much more that shield the young queen from this new Sith with his Force power and his lightsaber, Kenobi finally decides to cut a hole in the wall, and he and Amedala climb through. They find themselves in a storage room, and are quick to find a hiding place among the storage crates and pallets. It soon boils down to a cat-and-mouse game among the crates, as Kenobi tries to keep himself and Amedala one jump ahead of the Sith.

*****

PART VIII

The fight between Darth Maul and Anakin Skywalker is reaching incredible levels of skill and power: Both use their lightsabers like never before, and with the use of force-assisted leaps, they take the battle higher and higher into the chamber. So far, Anakin has managed to keep his head and use the Force only for defense, but Maul has been taunting him after every exchange of blows: goading him with how inadequate the light side is, and constantly reminding him of his lack of control over his life. He states Anakin has let the Jedi lead him around like a chained bantha, with no way to truly take control.

The battle wages on, with Maul starting to get to the young apprentice, and Anakin slowly losing control over his emotions.

In another part of the base, Ken and Panaka are forced to find an alternate way to reach Kenobi and the queen, but they end up over one of the Sparrti chambers. There, more guards arrive and start shooting. For a moment all seems lost when Panaka is hit in the shoulder, but then Lia and Gred appear with the other Naboo fighters, and they quickly cut the guards down. Ken tells Gred to get Panaka to the hangar and commandeer one of the enemy's transports, since he is going to find Kenobi and Amedala. Lia tells him he isn't going alone, so the two head off together.

***

Meanwhile, the battle between Maul and Anakin rages on. As several points, Anakin was forced to retreat before the Sith Lord's assault, but he has managed to get in a few shots of his own, despite the constant needling of Maul.

Just then, as they jockey for advantage on a open-air platform, a door opens, and Kenobi and Amedala emerge, being followed by Sing. At first, both parties are too absorbed with their immediate opponents to notice the other. Then, as Kenobi turns to see Anakin facing Maul. Shocked beyond words, Kenobi sends Sing sailing through a elevator door, closing it behind her and sending it down towards the bottom level of the base. Anakin notices this, and cries out for his master's aid. However, Maul has seen Amedala. In a lighting series of moves, he knocks Anakin down, sends Kenobi flying, before he corners Amedala and holds her before him like a human shield. Both Jedi are now forced to watch as Maul strikes back at them with Force-thrown objects, all the while jeering at Anakin: he couldn't save his mother, and now unless he can act for himself, he will lose this young woman one that his feelings betray as one he loves.

This proves to be Anakin Skywalker's breaking point! In a surprising show of outward calm, he closes his weapon down, and slowly approaches the Sith. Kenobi and Amedala are shouting at him, begging him to stay clear or at least fight on. But Anakin isn't listening. Instead, he starts acting on his anger, taking control of the Force and allowing his emotions to guide him once more: only this time he concentrates his power on the one place that can stop Maul once and for all. He takes hold of Maul's throat through the Force and starts to squeeze it in an iron grip. At first, Maul is able to fight the crushing force, but he cannot keep the queen under wraps while fighting off Anakin's sudden display of Force power. Forced to release the young queen, he struggles back against Anakin, but the young man's rage is more than a match for Maul. In the end, Anakin crushes the Sith Lord's windpipe, and shoves him down a shaft; the body detonates in a surge of Dark Force power.

*****

PART VIV

Over Mon Calamari, the hard pressed Imperial Corps are fighting a losing battle against the enemy. The enemy has matched Tarkin's defense strategy move for move, and the Imperials are starting to take on heavy losses. In finally comes to a point where Tarkin sends another message to the Republic Fleet for aid and another to Kendorro V, on a secret channel.

At one point, the LEADER of the Mon Calamari people contacts Commander Tarkin, telling him that they will surrender the colony to stop the onslaught. Tarkin replies in a brusque way ("Surrender!? I think you underestimate our chances for victory!"), just as reports of more ships appearing from hyperspace are reported. Expecting more enemy ships, some of the Imperial commanders start to order their ships to run, but Tarkin holds them in place with a command, just as the ships are revealed to be a type never seen before: several large warships that are the precursor to the Imperial Star Destroyer.

The tide of the battle turns as the Destroyers wade into the fight. With Imperial precision, they pick apart and destroy ever major enemy ship they face, while squadrons of Twin Ion Engine fighters (the first model in that line of fighter) take on the enemy's fighter defense. What started as a route for the fledgling Corps has now turned into a coup for their side.

Just then, more ships pour in from hyperspace. It's the Republic Fleet, having been ordered into action by the Supreme Chancellor, with full authority of the Council. Now, victory seems assured. As the remaining elements of the enemy begin to retreat from the combined Imperial and Republic forces, a cheer goes up throughout the two fleets. But it's a hollow one from the Republic forces, who are all feeling embarrassed at not seeing where the real threat emerged. Admiral Windu especially, since he cannot understand why he was compelled to stay by Alderran

***

Leaving the site of the battle, Kenobi leads the two young people to the hangar deck, where Gred and Lia are with the remaining Naboo fighters, trying to gain access to their freighter, BRIGHT WIND. Leaving Amedalia in the care of Panaka, the two Jedi move to the fore with lightsabers blazing to cut a clear path to the ship. Following behind, the others quickly swarm into the ship, but not before Panaka is hit by several blaster shots. Dragging him aboard, Kenobi tells Anakin to take one of the snub fighters in the hangar to help them fly cover for the freighter. Anakin is joined by Gred and a few of the Naboo pilots, who fly out in several "hero" ships, leading the Bright Wind away from the planet.

However, enemy ships have been waiting in orbit for the Naboo ship, led by Aurra Sing in her own starship. When they see that several of their own ships have been hijacked, they start firing after the enemy with a vengeance. Several of the "hero" ships are lost in the first exchange, but Anakin makes a decision to save them all: take flight into the Asteroids, where they can hid among some of the larger ones.

What follows is a harrowing gunfight among the canyons of a large-super asteroid. Kenobi aids Ken in piloting the freighter, while Anakin leads the remaining fighters against the enemy ships. Even though the battle is costly - old Gred dies in a fiery collision with another fighter - eventually, they manage to defeat Sing, break free from further pursuit and make the jump to Hyperspace to head for Coruscant.

*****

PART X

The battle for Mon Calimari is over. The victorious Imperial Corps returns to Coruscant to high acclaim, with special thanks to Commander Tarkin for his leadership and his defense. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine rewards him with an advancement to Captain, and starts legislation to make the Imperial Corps the new Military Arm of the Republic. Thanks are also made to Bail Organa, who finds himself elevated to the new senator for Alderan, for his decisiveness to get the Republic fleet to come to the Corps aid. But, even though the battle is over, there's still the threat of the rest of the "clone" armies, still waiting beyond the Rim. This is later confirmed when an unknown contact - representing the enemy - hands the Senate a declaration of war. Unable to refuse, the Senate supports Chancellor Palpatine's decision to go to war to stop the Clone armies once and for all.

It's somewhat bad for the Jedi Council, however. Mace Windu has been striped of his commission, but the Jedi are still allowed to serve as fighters or advisors in the Republic forces, thanks to two reasons - one, for the surprising support of Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Organa, who feels the Jedi must be able to serve the Republic in more ways than just as arbiters and advisors; two, for Kenobi and Anakin's discovery of the hidden base and the Sparrti cloning cylinders. Further investigation has led the Senate to believe some dark force has created this "clone army" to overthrow the Republic. But what this enemy force is has yet to be seen, although the Jedi have suspicions about more involvement from the Sith

Meanwhile, a somber funeral is held for Captain Panaka and Gred Samov, attended by Ken and Lia, Amedala, Kenobi and Anakin. Amid the points of the ceremony, Amedalla has offered to reward the two freighter pilots by making them personal members of her royal staff. Ken and Lia are both flattered, and accept only because of the dues paid by their mentor, Gred.

It is also here that Anakin reflects on the rest that was lost this time: Panaka, the men loyal to the Queen, hundreds of loyal citizens and Imperial soldiersmost of all, his mother. It also gives him time to look back on his battle with Maul; the use of his anger to fuel his touch with the Force enthralls him, but at the same time, scares him. Remembering all of what Kenobi has been trying to train him, and the warnings of the Jedi themselves, he tries to put the memory of using his emotions through the Force out of his mind.

At this point, Amedalla comes to stand by him, and the two take some small comfort by being together. The future doesn't look promising; the Republic is at war, old friends and loved ones have been lost, and things aren't as certain as they used to be. What will happen in the years ahead? As the two look out over a brilliant sunset over the Republic capital, they can only hope and prepare

*****

THE END...?

*****

...and here's a written segment of the synopsis, detailing the scene of Anakin's fight with the Sith, as I visualized it:

###

Stepping forth, the shadows seemed to take form. Tensing, Anakin looked into the dark within the figure's hood, his hand straying to the lightsaber at his belt. The figure raised a pair of black-gloved hands and removed the hood, slowly revealing its face...a face Anakin had been certain belonged to a dead man.

"Greetings, Anakin Skywalker."

The young Padawan said nothing.

"You seem surprised to see me. Be assured that I am...very, much, real. I have been waiting for this meeting for a long time." Circling with the grace of a predator cat, he continued to speak. "At last, the prodigy of the late Jinn you are something of great interest to my master, Young Skywalker."

Calming himself, Anakin replied, "And who is that, if I may ask?"

The man smiled thinly. "That is not important. What is, is what you must do next."

Anakin stared at the circling man, feeling a trickle of sweat snake its way between his shoulder blades. "I don't understand."

"It is simple, young apprentice. You must complete your passage."

This made Anakin wary. "My passage? If you mean my training, I'm almost a Jedi."

The dark man stopped with a rustle of black cloth. "A Jedi. Yes you are nearly a Jedi. But tell me would you become something more?"

"More than a Jedi? You mean a Master?"

"In a manner of speaking," the stranger said with a nod. "Imagine, becoming the master of your own self, and the world around you. You live in a world that has taken much of what you would control for yourself, and has ripped it away; your life, your will, your thoughts even your mother."

The youth stiffened. "My mother was killed! I couldn't stop her murderer in time!"

"But you could have, had you the power to act and succeed." The figure began to pace again, keeping his eyes on Anakin. "You have the very means to make that power work for you, young Skywalker. Had you known of it, you could have saved your mother's life. Even taken your own and done with it as _you_ would have it done."

Anakin wavered. "I I-I don't, understand."

"Of course. Because you've let the Jedi direct your every move, every thought they've told you of a path to power that is a way of noble end. But it is a way of fools." The figure slowed to a halt in front of the young man. "I and my master can show you a different path. A path not to power, but of power itself! One where you are the master of your own destiny. One that does not restrict you from acting when you know what must be done, and using the power that can change the very structure of the universe."

Suspicion began to creep along the edges of Anakin's awareness, as well as a flash of insight. "This power something like the Force, is that it?"

With a smile that was both cold and calculating, the figure replied, "Oh, but it is the Force, young Padawan. The true aspect of the Force; the one that will make you into whatever you wish to be."

A shiver ran though Anakin's being. "The Dark Side."

The figure nodded. "Your insight is well honed, Young Skywalker." He stepped closer. "You do not comprehend the power of the Dark Side, because of the feeble-minded teachings of the Jedi. My master can show you how to wield it, use it, and finally take control over what you lost."

Anakin felt sweat begin to bead his forehead. It seemed so tempting, and yet, a war of words raged inside him. The promise of finally regaining his own life, after losing so muchhis homeMaster Qui-Gonhis mother

"Yes," the Sith lord hissed, probing Anakin's thoughts. "Even you could have saved her, had you been more than a Jedi."

Fresh anger bubbled up from inside the young apprentice's heart as a sudden flash of insight emerged. "It was youyou! You killed my mother!"

"And if I did, what do you plan to do about it, young Skywalker?" The Sith's hands dropped to his sides, the palms open and facing Anakin in an open gesture of invitation. "If you wish to avenge heryou have no other choice then"

Anakin's jaw tightened coldly, as if his face had suddenly turned to iron. Without saying anything more, the young man's hand flashed to his belt, unclipping and igniting his lightsaber in one harsh motion. The snap-hiss preceded the blazing, blue-white blade, which filled the air with a humming, harsh light that made Anakin's face look harsh and unforgiving. Moving it into a two-handed overhand position, Anakin shifted into a classic fighter's stance.

The Sith's face split into a pleased grin, the red-and-black mottled colored skin shinning in the light of the Jedi weapon. With a smoothness of years of training, Darth Maul brought his own lightsaber into view, activating first one bladethen the second one; transforming it into a double-ended weapon of death.

There, in the center of the alien base, the Sith and the Jedi apprentice squared off before one another...

###

FIN


End file.
